Clace in the Mundane World
by ClarissaMorgensternLightwood
Summary: The Title says it all...
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

"What are you planning this weekend?" Isabelle asked me. I was sitting on the sofa in the living room brooding over my last breakup. His name was Peter and he was a total ass, as most guys are. Though he seemed nice, I guess I knew all along how this would end.

"Nothing much." I replied in monotone.

"Well, I'm going to Pandemonium with my friends on Saturday. You might wanna come." she said, hopeful.

"Sure!" I replied. I so badly wanted to get my mind of that useless piece of shit, I was ready for anything.

**PAGEBREAK!**

Isabelle was trying to get me to wear a ridiculously short bright green dress. It barely skimmed the top of my thighs, but she insisted on it.

"Izzy, I really don't get how this is going to do me any good. Its so short!" I said hysterically. If only she was me.

"Its not my fault you look so cute in this. Maybe with the right shoes we could give you a little height." she said evaluating me.

"Whose coming?" I asked curious. She looked at me. A knowing smile spread across her face. She knew.

"Alec, Magnus, Jace and a few other friends of mine." She saw how my face lit up at 'Jace' and smiled again. I only agreed to go with her because there was a chance Jace was coming and unsurprisingly, I found him interesting.

I remember when I was in 7th grade, Jace sat next to me in Math. I, for one, was really good at Math. I used to let him copy my work only because I liked him. After every worksheet or exercise he would give me this smile that left me stunned nearly every time. I thought his smile was to die for. Now, I knew better.

"Is Simon coming?" I asked. Simon and Izzy were going out for a while. I really don't know what happened between them. I hoped they were still dating. Simon used to be my best friend but then he found a room mate and then we hardly met. I only got to see him when Izzy and he were dating. I really missed my geeky, video game obsessed friend. He kind of was the only one who understood me. At least now I had Izzy.

"No. He was a total jerk." Izzy replied with a malevolent glare.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? He left you for what? Studies? Work? No, a new best friend. A guy. He doesn't love you anymore, Clary. He's been acting like a big jerk lately. I don't know whats gotten into him." Izzy seemed sad. I guess she really liked him, though he didn't feel the same way about her. She was right. He was and is a jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandemonium.

I really liked Pandemonium. The noise, the fun, the crazy outfits. I used to come here with Simon. I really miss those days. What went wrong with him?

I was sitting at the bar stirring my Mojito when he appeared. Jace. He always appeared like an Angel. His eyes instantly met mine and I dropped my gaze, blushing. I could feel my heart beating in my throat, I had butterflies in my stomach. This is my general reaction to him. He came and sat beside me.

"Hi." he said in the lovely golden voice. Gold really seemed to be his color. Golden eyes, golden hair, golden voice.

"H-hi." I said, stammering. He smiled that same 'to die for' smile. I was speechless. just staring at him. I started daydreaming. That smile. It took my breath away.

"Hello. Is anyone in there?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked out of my daze.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, immediately thinking how stupid I sounded.

"So, aren't you gonna dance?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" I replied

"So lets go."

"Where?"

"On the dance floor, silly." he said, smiling again.

"Oh, yeah." I would bet anything girls ogled at him wherever he went. He was used to this. He pulled me onto the dance floor. He held my wrist and took me to the centre. Electric shocks started shocking me from where he held my arm. I guess, this was love. But the whole time, he didn't let my hand go. I was sincerely stunned.

Later, after the party, he asked if he could walk me home. Izzy had a car but I said yes anyway. What did I have to lose?

"So, had a good time?" he asked. I knew he had this habit of answering questions with questions.

So I asked him, "Did you?"

"Of course I did. I was with you." This was Jace. Always flirting. It sounded sincere but he had a lot of experience in making it sound sincere. "But, did you?"

"Yeah. I was with you wasn't I?" I replied. He smiled. I guess he thought I was mocking him. "Really!" I emphasized.

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

We nearing the apartment I shared with Izzy. I really don't know how but I started telling him things I hardly told anyone. Except how I felt about him.

"Hey, Clary. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Willyoucomeonadatewime?"

"What?"

"Will. You. Come. On. A. Date. With. Me?"

"Uh.. Okay." He smiled. I wondered if he felt the same way about me. I wondered whether he loved my smiles. I smiled back.

We were at my doorstep.

"So, I guess, bye? See you tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Okay." And suddenly, he kissed me. It was just a gentle brush of the lips but it was enough to electrocute me!

"Bye." I said, my voice unsteady. Was I getting Jace? Did he want me? Was my dream coming true?


	3. Author's Note!

Hi Guys! Thanks so much for the support! Well I'm not going to write anything new till Sunday because my school's taking us on a trip! I promise you I'll write a new chapter as soon as I get home.

Luv you peoples!

~ClarissaMorgensternLightwood!


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

I went back to the apartment Alec and I shared. It was kind of small but big enough for two people to live in. When I returned, I saw that Alec wasn't there. I guessed he must be with his boyfriend, Magnus. Alec was gay. It wasn't embarrassing. I still like him. I went to my room and lay down on my bed thinking. I was just thinking about Clary and what I did. Suddenly, I found myself fantasizing about how her eyes looking into mine. Beautifully green and full of interest. I had liked her since high school. She was still 'The Nerd' but she was nice. She would always teach me some sums in Math when I didn't understand them. I thought those glasses looked cute on her. I saw how she would melt at my smile and I felt elated that she actually liked me. Now I remembered that I had asked her out on a date. It was time to think where I would take her. I was thinking maybe a fast food joint, or a really expensive one. I really had money for the expensive one and I would have loved to take her there. I really didn't know the name of the place, but I sure knew how to get there.

I called Clary. She was little groggy but her voice lightened up as soon as she heard my voice.

"Hi, Clary!" I said.

"Hi. Who's this?" She replied.

"Jace."

"Oh! Hi, Jace!"

"Hi. Well, I was wondering where to take your beautiful self tomorrow and I really needed your opinion."

"Okay. What have you thought of?"

"Well, maybe KFC or something like that or a really classy place. Which do you prefer my beautiful angel?"

"Jace, are you drunk? Stop trying to flatter me. It won't work." But I could hear her joy in her voice.

"Okay. But tell me. Which one?"

"The really classy one, as long as you have enough money and I don't have to pull out my battered wallet."

"You won't have to. I'm very rich you know."

"Oh, really?" she said, now teasing me.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"Well, obviously. Other than that."

"Thinking about you."

"Okay. Now I am immensely flattered and can go to sleep without further ado."

"Are you really sleepy?"

"No. But after you put down the phone I might just fall asleep."

"Okay. Because I'm so tired and worn out after you kissed me. Oh, sorry! Was that even meant to be a kiss?"

"Yes. Wasn't it?"

"No. You teased me! I don't like it!"

"Okay. Fine. I won't tease you. Happy?"

"Yes." she yawned, "Sorry Jace, but I'm so sleepy I can only talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." she put down the phone. Soon after I fell asleep thinking about her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace was waiting outside our apartment, smiling, looking very handsome in his black tuxedo. He looked at me. He looked stunned. I blushed scarlet. I was wearing a knee-length, bright green dress with black heels. Izzy had insisted that I curl my hair just a little to make it look nice.

"Hi." said Jace.

"Hi." I replied.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you! Don't you love this dress so much? It's Izzy's! She made me wear it. It's like a shirt on her. It's so embarrassing, don't you think? Sorry. I just went hyper there for a second." I said the last sentence sheepishly. I was ashamed. What was wrong with me? Just blabbering away? Jace was looking amused. I blushed again. He smiled.

"Let's go." he said, still smiling.

"Okay. Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise." he said, smiling wickedly. I swear I almost died there.

"Okay." I said, sheepishly. He ended up taking me to this lovely place by the name Oranjee. It looked so nice from here.

"A table for two please. And make it as private as possible." he said smiling at me. The waitress looked jealous of me. I decided to make her further jealous. I locked my arm around Jace's. He smiled like this was his dream come true. I smiled back as pleasantly as I could.

The waitress gave us a table near the pond. It was isolated. Perfect.

"Thank you." Jace said. She tried to put on her most winning smile that looked more like she was about to cry. I looked at Jace. He wasn't looking at her but at me. I blushed. He smiled.

We sat down. I placed my hands on the table as elegantly as I could. He laughed.

"What?" I questioned, genuinely confused.

"Don't try so hard. It looks so painful. Be yourself. You don't have to worry about me. I still like you." he replied, flashing me a smile.

"You've got to stop making me nearly faint every time you smile."

"Okay." he said smiling again, cheeky this time.

"Stop!"

"Okay." and this time he actually stopped but then he looked like he was at a funeral.

"Fine. Smile. But not so much. Now you look like you're at a funeral house. It's so depressing. I want my first date. To be awesome."

"This is your first date?"

"Yeah..." I said reluctantly.

"Fine. You shall have the awesomest of times here with me at the Oranjee!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Just have dinner, and then maybe a make out session?"

"Fine!" I said and immediately flinched. I sounded so excited, like it was my first ever (which it was)." He smiled again.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, this is a short one, but I'm travelling so plz forgive me? And Thnx soooooo much for all the support!**

We were walking down the street. Jace had insisted that he walk me home rather than drive me. I had been too drunk to even recognize the difference. Jace had insisted that I consume a type of alcohol before we left the Oranjee.

"Remember what I told you back at Oranjee?" Jace asked me.

"What?" I asked. Jace was supporting me. I was leaning on him. I was so drunk I couldn't even walk properly.

"The make-out session?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want it?"

"Yeah. Do I look stupid to you, Jace?"

"No. Why?"

"Why would any girl decline a make-our session with you?"

"God knows." he said smiling. And suddenly I found myself in his arms, in the middle of the street. I gasped in surprise. He smiled. I smiled back. And again he gave me that agonizingly small touch of the lips which sent sparks of electricity down my body. I, frustratedly, pushed myself higher and decided to take the kiss to a different level. He seemed taken aback by my sudden reaction. He smiled into my lips and kissed me back with equal passion. Suddenly, we heard a honk behind us. We were still standing in the middle of the road. We moved aside, crashing against a wall. Jace pushed me against it and soon we were breathing the same air. This sense of closeness was so overwhelming that all I remember was fainting in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry guys, I'm writing such short chapters today. At least I posted 2 today! I hope you like them cause I wrote them under pressure of not pleasing you guys... :)

JPOV

Clary fainted in my arms. Funnily, I didn't seem to have any difficulty taking her back to her apartment. I rang the doorbell. I was holding Clary in both my arms, very much like in fairytales. Both her arms were on the stomach. She looked so peaceful. Suddenly Izzy opened the door and she caught me staring at her face longingly.

"What have you done now?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well, we were kissing and she suddenly fainted in my arms." I said as if expecting a scolding.

"Oh! Quick! Bring her in! Jace! Did you have to turn your charm on?"

"I did it by mistake! Well, I nearly fainted myself!" I said while laying her down on her bed. A few strands of flaming red hair fluttered across her face. I gently brushed them aside and looked at her. Small nose, rosy cheeks, flushed because of our little episode. She looked amazing. Again, Izzy caught me staring at her. I blushed for the first time in my life. Izzy looked amused. She went and brought back a small hand towel and a bowl of water. I took it from her and dipped the towel in the water. I slowly dabbed it on Clary's lovely eyelids. After a minute, they fluttered open in surprise.

"Jace?" she said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Where am I?"

"Home."

"I thought we were outside on a date."

"Yes we were, but then you fainted during our little make-out session."

"Oh! Izzy!" she said, sounding alarmed. She didn't expect Izzy here.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it." Izzy said with a finality in her tone.

Once Izzy was gone, Clary said in a hushed whisper " Jace, could you stay here with me tonight?"

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"Thank you." she said groggily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long, guys. I hope you can forgive me. :)**

JPOV

She looked so beautiful. Her flaming hair flying across her face, her green eyes covered by her eyelids. What I would give to see them right now, but I was happy she was sleeping well after our torturous incident. It was torturous in a good way. I held her small hand in my big one. Soon I fell asleep with my fingers entangled in hers.

CPOV

I woke up encased in a tangle of arms and legs and duvets and pillows. There was a certain warmth radiating from somewhere behind me. I tried to get up but wasn't allowed to. I looked and saw two strong, sculpted arms were holding me back. I tried to squirm out of them but then the owner of the two arms woke up. I turned around and saw two beautiful honey eyes, groggy with sleep, looking at me questioningly.

I said "Let me get up." He unclasped his arms around me and let me go. I sat up on the bed and asked him "How are you here?"

"You asked me to stay back last night."

"Funny. I don't remember anything from last night."

"That's because you were drunk and during our small make-out session you fainted on me. Then I carried you home to Izzy and then we woke you up and then you asked me to stay with you so I stayed."

"Thank you. For staying, I mean."

"You're welcome."

"Okay. Now time to get out. I have to change, don't I?"

"I thought I could see you like that." he said, smirking.

"Well, you can't. So get out."

"Fine." he said and walked out the door, who this golden hair still tousled with sleep. He was so adorable.

I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair into a bun at the back of my head. I walked out of my room into the living room. Jace was sitting on the sofa with his back towards me.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

"Go where?" he asked me, clearly baffled.

"Anywhere. Let's go."

"Fine. Bye Izzy!"

"Isn't she asleep?"

"You should write her a note, you know."

"Fine." I wrote:

_Izzy,_

_Out with Jace. Don't know where. Will be home by 9:00 p.m._

_- Clary XOXO_

"Only 9?" Jace asked me.

"If we take more time outside, I'll call her. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go then!"I said, whining.

"Fine, let's go."


End file.
